<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cigarette flavoured kiss by milfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929020">cigarette flavoured kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfairy/pseuds/milfairy'>milfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cigarette flavoured (hiatus) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Smoking, brief mention of bucky's trauma, bucky is the worst roommate, falling asleep together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfairy/pseuds/milfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a hard time falling asleep, a cat and a pack of cigarettes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cigarette flavoured (hiatus) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2274827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cigarette flavoured kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this because i desperately yearn to have this type of relationship and intimacy with someone! help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had a lot of annoying habits Sam just couldn’t deal with. For instance, every time he entered the kitchen, he left it a literal disaster. As if loading the dishwasher was that hard. The counters were always swiped down, but not cleaned, leaving weird, wet stains. The sink- Sam didn’t even want to think about the sink. His showers always took a good hour and were burning hot. Bucky came out of the bathroom lobster red, and if Sam wasn’t concerned about him finally passing out, he would’ve laughed. </p><p>Adopting cats was a conversation he didn’t even bother to have. There was no way to stop Bucky from acquiring little cat children. Turns out, the winter soldier can’t resist those big eyes and a sad ‘meow’.</p><p>His worst habit was smoking, though. Ever since he became more like himself and less like a mindless puppet, he picked up smoking. At first occasionally, when he was having a really rough day, since it reminded him of Brooklyn. Then, every time he was bored. Finally, it started building up to two, five cigarettes a day, all in his room by the open window. He was lucky they lived in a safehouse and not a city block.</p><p>And Sam told him, repeatedly, how unhealthy smoking was. How he had super healing, but Sam and the cats didn’t. It made Bucky feel bad about himself for a while but then, ultimately, didn’t stop his habit. </p><p>This night was no different. Sam woke up after a few hours of fitful sleep and immediately groaned at the smell coming from his window. He got up, took the blanket his grandma made him, and made his way to Bucky’s room. He knocked and entered before Bucky could even react. Alpine was sleeping peacefully on his bed, on the messy cat patterned sheets Steve gave him. Bucky was sitting on the windowsill, just in a black t-shirt and sweats, one leg close to his body and the other hanging down. The cigarette in his hand was nearly finished, orange sparks flying and flickering out as he got rid of the spent ashes by tapping it against the wall. His hair was getting long again, falling from behind his ears and covering his face. The hairband he always carried around on his wrist was in place, the black elastic a stark contrast against his pale wrist. His metal arm glimmered slightly in the dark, mostly holding his right leg in place.</p><p>Bucky turned to look at Sam when he was too busy eyeing him up and down and was now smirking at him. Not the shit eating grin he adapted when pissing off Sam and not the cheshire cat smile, almost predatory, that he wore on a successful kill- mission. That time, in the orange light illuminating him from the street and a cigarette hovering inches before his lips, like he’s deciding if he wants to take the last inhale, his expression was soft. Serene, even. Sam couldn’t help but lower his gaze to his lips, just barely open, bitten and swollen. </p><p>What the hell is he doing? </p><p>Bucky carelessly flicked the rest of the cigarette onto the street and held out his right hand in invitation. Sam found himself taking a step forward and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. Bucky’s palm was rough, dry and felt like home. He propped his hips on the windowsill, facing the other man. Neither of them let go as they quietly looked out into the night and let the wind and the smell of a very early morning wash over them. Bucky shivered, just barely, but enough for Sam to notice and softly drag his thumb across his palm. </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, huh?” His voice was raspy and the corner of Bucky’s lips went up a bit, but he nodded and got up, slowly. Sam’s hand traveled up his flesh hand without thinking, catching his elbow and pulling him in. Before he was even aware of his actions, Bucky’s face was inches from his. His eyes flicked down to Sam’s lips, just for a second, and they both closed the distance in a silent agreement.</p><p>Bucky was- he was soft. Just soft. Gentle, holding him like he was going to slip through his fingers. He kissed like he wanted to take him apart, piece by piece, and then glue him back together with nothing but his affection. He let his right hand rest on Sam’s cheek and jaw, caressing the skin with his thumb while his left arm stayed put on his back. Sam’s hands traveled along his waist, the muscles on his back, the ridges of dozens of scars spread around his body. </p><p>Bucky left one last cigarette flavoured kiss on the corner of Sam’s lips and backed away, just barely. </p><p>“I really like you.” </p><p>The near whisper threw Sam off, but just as quickly, he smiled and replied “I would have hoped so.”</p><p>Banter was easy. It was familiar and they fell into it like it was their second skin. A love language.</p><p>Bucky grasped his hand, once again, and pointed his head at the bed with an open, hopeful expression. He was still shivering, the thin material of his t-shirt doing nothing to keep him warm. </p><p>“Get in the bed.” Sam tightened the hold on his hand and let go, turning around to lock the window. As he did, he smiled to himself. His grandma's blanket was still on the ground where he left it, so he dusted it off and walked over to Bucky’s bed, demanding him to move. He laid down next to him, careful not to kick Alpine, stole half the comforter and wrapped him in the colorful blanket, making sure to cover his shoulders well. </p><p>And Bucky looked wrecked when he finally settled next to him. Warm, comfortable, cared for. Utterly wrecked.</p><p>“Thank you.” was all he could utter, and Sam gave him a small smile, moving closer. He put his arm around his waist and settled his face on his chest, throwing his leg over Bucky’s.“You’re a big cuddler, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up.” He mumbled back, already nodding off. “You like it. And I like you too, for the record.”</p><p>Bucky let out a sigh, involuntarily wrapping his metal arm around Sam’s back. He wanted to take it back in the same second, make sure it was as far away as possible, but Sam didn’t shy away from the touch. He welcomed it. </p><p>So Bucky let him, swiping his fingers along Sam’s spine and shoulder blades until he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>